Frozetalia
by Epicfroggz
Summary: Awhile after Prussia gets hit in the face with an ice bolt, Russia's icy powers are discovered! Will Prussia and Ukraine save Russia from the evil Belarus before it is too late? Basically, it is a parody of Frozen, with Prussia! :D
1. Bolts

Chappie Numero Uno

It starts with ice; men collecting ice to be exact. No one knows why they are collecting ice, they just are. Oh yeah, and they were singing, about ice. It was ridiculous really, but one girl didn't think that.

Her name was Iryna Chernenko and she had a pet reindeer named Savannah. It was adorable as she tried getting ice like the big boys, but no one thought she would actually become one of these ice men. We'll get to that later though.

Sweeping across the horizon we find the small castle in Arendelle, home to two princes and their parents. One boy sleeps in his bed, snoring softly. The other silently crawls on the first boy's bed, and then starts jumping as hard as he possibly could.

"GUWAHH! GILBERT STAHP IT!" The older prince yelled at his (awesome) little brother. Gilbert collapsed on the bed and crouched like a ninja.

"Shh, quiet bruder; you'll wake Papa and Mutti! We must go on an adventure now, let's go!" Gilbert dragged the older boy out of bed, much to his annoyance.

"Gil, just because I'm _volshebnyy _doesn't mean we have to go play snow ninja every single minute of our lives." The 8 year old prince remarked. Gilbert giggled and dragged him down the stairs and into the main hall.

"You and your silly Russian, bruder! Why can't you be German like the awesome me? You know I can't understand you when you talk like that!" The Russian rolled his eyes.

"Whatever _brat_, whatever."

"You see! I can't tell if you are calling me a brat, or your bruder! Although in your un-awesome case, it is probably both." Gilbert giggled again. "Anyways, let's play! You be the evil king and I'll be the awesome ninja that _meuchelt_ you! Yay!"

"Alright _brat,_ let me set the scene." The older brother, Ivan, cast a flurry of snow into the air. He stomped his foot on the ground, turning the floor into an ice rink. Gilbert laughed happily sliding around the floor. The younger prince jumped and landed in a pile of snow.

"Bruder! Bruder! I need a guard to slay! The king can't be unprotected right?" Ivan smiled and made a huge snowman to protect him. "_OH MEIN GOTT!_ That thing is HUGE!"

"Zashchity mne moy tovarishch! KOL KOL KOL KOL KOL!"

"I won't go down without a fight, King Ivan! The awesome I won't fall like this! CHARGE!" The little Gilbert ran towards the grand snowman as Ivan laughed manically. He crashed into it, making a whoomph noise. Ivan stopped and stared at the snowman, which was now swaying dangerously. He gulped and ran before it toppled over. Ivan closed his eyes, only opening them when he noticed everything was silent.

"Gilbert? H-hello? Are you alive?" Lavender eyes scanned the pile of snow for any signs of life, and then noticed a small hand sticking out of the pile. "G-Gilbert!"

Ivan ran to the hand and pulled out Gilbert's small body. He was pale but breathing and a bright white streak of hair could be seen interrupting his grey hair. Ivan cried out, "Mama! Papa! H-help!"

He cried and huge ice spikes erupted from the floor. King Winter and his lovely queen appeared in the doorway, looking for their sons. They saw the two princes lying in the middle of the floor and quickly scurried over to them. "Ivan! What happened to Gilbert?! Are you guys okay?"

Ivan hiccupped. "We were just playing! And then, and then I made a h-huge snowman and Gil crashed into it! I-it fell and I think I must have shot a bolt or s-something and it hit him!" The tears poured out harder. His mother tried to comfort him as King Winter came up with a plan.

Soon they were on their royal horses, riding off to some unknown place in Arendelle. As they passed forests and lakes, Ivan was spewing ice on the path behind them. A little girl noticed the king and queen pass by, and she got curious. Hopping on Savannah, Iryna chased after the royals unnoticed.

She saw them stop in a mossy crater in the ground; it was filled with boulders. Iryna and Savannah hid behind one of these 'boulders' and watched as the rocks toppled down the walls of the crater, stopping at the feet of the royals. One by one they popped up, with limbs and faces. They were trolls, Iryna realized. The troll she was hiding behind popped up and looked at her. "Oh, how cute! I'm going to keep you."

One rather large troll stumbled in front of the king and his family. "Hello Your Majesty. What brings you to my humble abode?" King Winter watched as the troll tried to bow. It didn't work.

"Well, one of our children has been struck by a bolt of ice. We wanted to find out if you could help. You will help da?" Ivan hid behind his parents, eyeing the trolls warily, and every once in a while he would glance at his brother.

"Yes, yes, of course. Now was the boy born with his powers or cursed?"

"Born, da, very much born…" King Winter recalled the time he got frozen for a month. It was a horrible experience for him.

"Alright, let me see the boy." The queen shoved (Oops sorry) Ivan towards the troll. He stumbled a bit as the troll did some sort of circular motion with his arms. Ivan stared at him as if the troll was an idiot.

"What are you _doing_? Are you trying to make plants grow? Cuz that's weird." Ivan said.

"Oh shut up. Now… There will be much, much fear in your future; you will fear people and people will fear you. How unfortunate." Ivan stared at him, but he continued talking. "As for the younger boy, you are lucky that he was only hit in the head. The head is easily changed, you know. All I have to do is change all of his memories so there are no traces of magic! Don't worry, I leave the fun."

Ivan gasped. "You can take away the fun too?! That's horrible!" The queen shushed him.

"Be quiet! Ugh, is your son always this annoying?" King Winter shot icy daggers at the troll. "Never mind don't answer that. Well, now I have fixed your son. Please leave, you had interrupted my nap." He turned to leave.

King Winter looked mad, but he simply grunted and went back to his horse. Ivan saw this so he froze the troll for a month. That was one of his specialties after all.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! I made a FrozenHetalia fanfic! Umm... Yea...**

**Characters as of now -**

**Ukraine - Kristoff**

**Prussia - Anna**

**Russia - Elsa**

**General Winter - King Winter**

**Fem!Germany - The Queen**

**Well at least I imagined Fem!Germany as the queen, although I never mentioned it. And Prussia and Russia are bruders 'n stuff.**

**Translations**** -**

**Chappie Numero Uno - Chapter Number One (Spanish)**

**Bruder - Brother (German)**

**Mutti - Mom (German)**

**Volshebnyy - Magical (Russian)**

**Brat - Brother (Russian)**

**Meuchelt - Assassinates (German)**

**Oh mein Gott - Oh my God (German)**

**Zashchity mne moy tovarishch - Protect me my comrade (Russian)**

**Da - Yes, Yeah (Russian)**


	2. Brothers

Chappie Numero Due

"Everybody leave! Only a few will be allowed to stay here!" King Winter roared as he entered the hall, the rest of his family trailing behind him. The temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees as all the servants stopped their chores. A naïve boy named Feliciano looked up at the king.

"E-everyone, sir..?" he squeaked. King Winter looked at him and his brother, Lovino. They were poor children the family had found on the streets; maybe he would let them stay. After a moment of thought he made up his decision.

"Feliciano, Lovino, stay, everyone else, leave!" The rest of the servants seemed to snap out of their state of shock, quickly hurrying to get their belongings and leave. King Winter observed as his lovely queen approached him from behind. She stared ahead, her blonde hair slightly ruffled.

"Vlad, why did you make them go? It was rather, how should I put it, odd for you." The queen turned to face him.

"It was for the best, Monika. If less people come into contact with him, then less would get hurt." King Vladimir looked at the staircase. "Speaking of them, where did our sons go? They were here just a minute ago…"

"I told them to go. I think Ivan needed some time alone. And Gilbert… Well, I not sure what to do about him. I don't know how all this will work out." Queen Monica watched as the last of the servants scurried out the door. Then she had an ominous thought. "What if… What if Ivan finds out?"

King Winter narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "He won't find out, Monika. I can assure you that."

Meanwhile in the two prince's bedroom, the older prince sat over his little brother. It was cold in the room, but it didn't bother Ivan, and the Prussian was too asleep to notice. "This is it, huh Gilbert? You won't know about me, I won't know about you. No more snow ninja anymore, no more late night magic, no more me and you getting in trouble."

Ivan ran a hand through his brother's hair, covering the ends with frost. He leaned in closer and whispered into his ear. "_Ya tebya lyublyu…_ Hmm, it's almost like I'm at a funeral, only no one has died yet. _Bol'shoy_…"

The door to the bedroom cracked open slightly. A boy poked his head in, his hair curl seemingly defying gravity. "Um, Mister Ivan?"

"Yes Feli? Did something happen?" Said prince replied.

"King Winter has asked my _fratello_ and me to relocate Gilbert's stuff, and so… I was wondering if you would help because all the other servants left…"

Ivan glanced at his brother for a second before turning back to the servant. "… Da, da I will help. It seems I have no other choice after all."

"Ve~! Thank you!" And so they got to work. After resting Prince Gilbert on his brother's bed, Ivan and the Italian brothers moved the younger's stuff to a room at the other end of the hall. Some of the heavier stuff (such as the bed) was pushed across an ice path (courtesy of Ivan) and it made the task much easier. Every once in awhile the older prince would check on his brother, but he hadn't woken up yet.

When he did wake up, no one was in the room, for they were having dinner. He blearily peered around the room seeing that it was mostly empty, save for Ivan's stuff. '_Hey…Where is all my stuff? And my head hurts too… Agh, I'm just going to leave.'_

**3 months later…**

The fire crackled softly as Ivan entered the room. His mother and father were silently enjoying their coffee, and Gilbert played with the family cat, Mittens. Ivan took a deep breath, "Mama, may I have a chat with you? It's umm, urgent."

Queen Monika looked at her son and nodded slowly. She looked to King Winter, who seemed to be as mystified as her. The queen excused herself out of the room and followed after her son that led her outside. After stopping outside abruptly, Ivan turned to face his mama. She wondered what could have possibly been so important that he led her so far out. "Mama, you know how you said I could ask you anything?"

"Why yes, do you have something you need to tell me?"

Ivan hesitated. '_I can do this, even if I don't want the truth…'_ Ivan managed to steel his courage. "Mom, I don't think I belong in this family. I'm too different. Was I… adopted?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, cliffhangers! I assure you, Do You Wanna Build A Snowman is in the next chapter. I just gotta build up the story here. And also Monika is the name I decided to put for Fem!Germany, and Vladimir is General Winter's name. Hooray, Italy and Romano are servants or whatever.<strong>

**Thank you to PastaLover5000 for reviewing and telling me why they were collecting ice. If you don't know it's because they needed to cool their food or something. Thanks for the info!**

**I typed this Hetalia/Hunger Games fanfic but I don't know if I should update it. What do you guys think?**

**Translation -   
><strong>

**Chappie Numero Due - Chapter Number Two (Italian)**

**Ya tebya lyublyu - I love you (Russian)**

**Bol'shoy - Great (Russian)**

**Fratello - Brother (Italian)**


	3. Birthdays

Chappie Numéro Trois

There was a short knock on the older prince's room. His little five year old brother stood outside the door. "Ivan?"

"Do you want to kill a snowman? Because I am so bored…" Prince Gilbert peeked under the door. "I never see you anymore, knock down this door, it's like you've disappeared!"

Once he gets no response, little Gilbert leaves disappointedly. "I couldn't believe it when, someone so awesome like, needed someone like you!"

The youngling looks through the keyhole of his sibling's room. "Do you want to kill a snowman? _It doesn't have to be a snowman_~."

Gil listens for a moment before he hears a small, "Go away…" He frowns. "Okay bye…"

Once Ivan hears his little brother's departure, he sighs. Why did it have to be like this? His powers couldn't be all that bad, right? His lavender eyes drifted to the sunflower on the floor next to him. Ivan held the flower close to him, failing to realize the frost forming on it.

_Four Years Later ~_

Gilbert slid across the floor, falling on his face and laughing obnoxiously. He snorted and clutched his stomach because of how hard the laughter was coming out. Awhile later he managed to calm down, and by awhile I mean a couple hours.

The young prince noticed the door creak open slightly. Unfortunately the room was very dark, so Gilbert couldn't see his brother glaring at him. "What do ya want?"

Gil snapped out of his snicker fest, and stood up. "Oh hey bro! I made a song for you! You know, for your birthday 'n stuff."

"My birthday was two weeks ago." Ivan said bluntly.

"Ze awesome song vasn't ready yet! Vell vhatever, I'm going to sing to you." Gilbert took a deep breath. "Okay I got this. It goes a little something like this!"Just then Feliciano and Lovino appeared and started doing the beat.

"_Kosaken hey hey hey hebt die Gläser__  
><em>_Natascha ha ha ha du bist schöne__  
><em>_Towarisch hey hey hey auf das Leben__  
><em>_Auf Dein Wohl BRUDER hey BRUDER ho__Moskau, Moskau__  
><em>_Wirf die Gläser an die Wand__  
><em>_Russland ist ein schönes Land__  
><em>_Ho ho ho ho ho, hey__  
><em>_Moskau, Moskau__  
><em>_Deine Seele ist so gross__  
><em>_Nachts da ist der Teufel los__  
><em>_Ha ha ha ha ha, hey__Moskau, Moskau__  
><em>_Liebe schmeckt wie Kaviar__  
><em>_Maedchen sind zum küssen da__  
><em>_Ho ho ho ho ho, hey__  
><em>_Moskau, Moskau__  
><em>_Komm wir tanzen auf dem Tisch__  
><em>_Bis der Tisch zusammenbricht__  
><em>_Ha ha ha ha ha!"_

"Gil, Gil, Gil, GIL! GILBERT STAHP IT!" Gil frowned sadly.

"But vhy? Did you not like the song, bruder? I wasn't finished!" Ivan sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"The song was… interesting, but I just woke up, and I am very, very tired. Can you, like, leave?"

"It is three in ze afternoon, bruder." Gilbert said matter-of-factly. He noticed the carefully wrapped package on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it, trying to remember its purpose. "Oh yeah! I vas supposed to give this to you on your birthday, but I totally forgot. Sorry, bruder!"

Gilbert handed his brother the gift and walked away. Feli and Lovi stood awkwardly before leaving also. The sticker on the gift read : _From Gil, to Bruder._ Ivan retreated into his room before opening it. Inside was a long, red scarf; it looked to be woven completely by hand. The scarf was soft to the touch, and it felt so warm. The scarf could have been the only true warmth Ivan had felt in years.

Ivan wrapped the scarf around his neck and snuggled into it. He quietly thanked his brother. "_Spasibo_, brother…"

* * *

><p><strong>I totally went there! Haha thanks for reading guys. ^J^ If you need translations, I will be happy to add them. And also, I don't own Moskau, or Hetalia, or Frozen. So, yeah.<strong>

**~Froggi**


	4. Backwards

Chappie Nummer Vier

Gilbert ran down the hall, past his own room and his brother's room, and into his parent's room. He jumps through the door without looking, and accidentally trips over his parent's suitcases. King Winter stops midsentence as he stares at his son. The queen snickers behind her hand, then politely asks what the popsicles he is doing.

Gilbert whips his head off the ground, "Huh? Oh, oh, hay guys! I vas just going to like say goodbye and and give you a hug and congratulate you and say that I vill miss you and that…" His parents smiled warmly, er, coolly in Winter's case (snicker snicker). The duo pulled Gilbert into a big hug, stating that they would miss him too.

The happy family failed to notice the other prince waiting in the doorframe. Ivan wondered what would happen if he went and hugged them too, but then he realized it would just break the moment. He wasn't going to be accepted by them, even if he tried. Ivan shot one last cold, hard glare at his 'family', then headed out to get some fresh air. The now pink scarf around his neck grew a little lighter, a little colder than it was before.

It was chilly outside, but nothing the 18 year old couldn't handle. After all, Ivan had spent his whole life in the cold; it didn't bother him anymore. The garden was nice, and for some reason each plant was tagged by who planted it. It was mostly Feliciano who tended to the flowers, and most of the plants were tagged with his name. There were some sunflowers near the back of the garden that Ivan hadn't seen the last time he was there. He smiled when he read the tag: _Gilbert__J_. It seemed that his brother still thought of him every once in a while. Ivan plucked one of the sunflowers, intending to take it back to his room, but it flew off instead. _Hey, come back! _Ivan ran after it for a while, but suddenly he tripped. The prince fell down on (extremely) sharp rocks, and was knocked out cold (snicker snicker)...

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

It was then that the king and queen died. Well, they were lost at sea, but everyone assumed they were dead. And Gilbert was devastated. He hadn't really lost anyone before, but now his own _mutter _and _vater_ were gone, and his _bruder_ had holed himself up in his room a couple days ago (when the two parents had left). Sometimes Gilbert sat outside of his brother's room, listening. This was exactly what he was intending to do right now, but he felt like vocalizing his feelings, just once.

"_Bruder_, I know you're in there. I've been vondering vhere you've been. They say have courage, and I'm trying to… I'm alvays here for you, just let me in…" Gilbert stopped to listen for a moment, but there was silence. "V-Ve only have each other, just you und me. Vhat are we gonna do?"

Gilbert tugs on his coat for a moment, feeling ever so small. "Do you vanna kill a snowman?..." The young prince set his head against the door, noticing that it was colder than before. Was his brother laying his head against the door too? Gilbert wouldn't have known, but in fact his brother was listening with his head against the door.

Ivan was smiling. It seemed that he was still mourning for the lost caretakers, and seriously, Ivan couldn't care less. They never wanted him; they only took him in out of _pity_. And that was why Ivan was happy. He didn't need them, ha, he didn't need anybody! Poor, poor Ivan could take care of himself. He snickered (mm, Snickers) to himself. Yes, the older prince didn't need _anyone_…

Gilbert heard some sort of laughing from the other side of the door. "U-Uh Ivan?" The snickering steadily grew louder and more maniacal. The youngling stepped away from the door, becoming more and more terrified, but overall, concerned for his brother. Gilbert noted that instead of losing his parents, Ivan had lost something else entirely. Then he ran off.

**_Three Years Later…_**

It was a new day in the kingdom of Arendelle, and the whole place seemed more alive than it ever had before. New boats were arriving in the harbor, bringing guests from kingdoms of faraway lands. The dock master greets everyone as they pass into the busy streets. Markets are open, flags and decorations are abundant, and colorful flowers bloom brightly. A boy and his mother stroll about undisturbed, although the boy is feeling rather annoying today.

"Do I have to wear this?" He asks for the billionth time.

"Yes yes! The prince has finally come of age, and it is Coronation Day!" The mother chirps happily. The little boy groans that it isn't his fault. The mother pulls the boy past a flag pole, a tall woman, and a reindeer.

Iryna stretches and looks thoughtfully at the sky. Her reindeer Savannah circles around her, accidently bumping into Iryna. _Boing!_ She yelped.

"Bweh! What do you want Savannah?!" Savannah nuzzles her large, um, tracts of land. "Bweh, fine fine, I'll give some carrots, but save some for me!" Then they happily eat reindeer slobbered carrots.

Out of all the people who walk towards the castle for the festivities, one man in particular stands out. We could call it a group, but to everyone else it is only him. The (short) man nuzzles some invisible flying pet of his.

"So, this is Arendelle, our most interesting trade partner. And now they are going to open the gates so that I could find all of their secrets and exploit their riches… What do you think Flying Mint Bunny?" The English man laughs to himself at his bunny's answer.

In one particular room of one particular castle, there sleeps a young particular boy who just happened to forget what this particular day is. This 18 year old just happens to be Prince Gilbert, and it just happens to be his brother's coronation, though it is not like he would remember something so important, right? Right. Outside his door, Feliciano knocks lightly and calls for him. "Gilbert? Giiiiilllllbeeerrrrttt?"

Gilbert blinks for a moment, getting up and stretching. "Ja, ja, I've been up for a loooong time…"

Feli frowned. "Are you ready for Coronation Day? I made pasta for breakfast!"

"Cor-neration?" Gilbert's red eyes widen. "VHAT?! IT IS CORONATION DAY ALVREADY?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cmon, you know I just needed to put the 'had lost something else entirely' line. But seriously, I would totally eat pasta for breakfast. And also, Russia has just become the happy psychopath we know today, so good for him! Also, if you need clarification, Ivan-kun doesn't like his parents because he was adopted. He also likes his brother and would do anything to protect him. :D Oh yeah, and Igirisu made an appearance as the Duke of Weasel-town. ;D ONVARDS TO ZE NEXT CHAPPIE!<strong>

**~Froggi**


End file.
